Winning your heart
by Wassi Takes The World
Summary: Stan descubre que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo gracias a Wendy, pero para su mala suerte, estos no son correspondidos. Stan decidido se propone a si mismo enamorar a Kyle hasta que pueda corresponder sus sentimientos / STYLE, BUNNY, CREEK / Menciones de CANDY y TYDE
1. El Descubrimiento

**Título: Winning your heart**

 **Summary: Stan descubre que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo gracias a Wendy y su primo, pero para su mala suerte, estos no son correspondidos. Stan decidido se propone a si mismo enamorar a Kyle hasta que pueda corresponder sus sentimientos / STYLE, BUNNY, CREEK / Menciones de CANDY y TYDE**

 **Este es el segundo fanfic STYLE que hago, así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo TT TT**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 1: El Descubrimiento**

South Park, un pueblo en donde lo normal era que cada semana apareciera algo anormal, un pueblo en donde lo anormal era normal. Y por supuesto, en el instituto de South Park era igual, no importaba que anormalidad sucediera todos seguían con sus vidas. Pero casualmente este día de la semana, todo estaba tranquilo, para el desagrado de cierto morocho con gorrito azul y pompón rojo, que justo quería que ese día sucediera cualquier cosa para faltar a la escuela o tener que viajar a algún otro lado, lo último que él quería era ir al colegio, ¿por qué? Por dos simples palabras, Wendy Testaburger, sí, su ahora ex-novia permanente, y por qué su ex-novia permanente, porque tanto ella como él, saben que es imposible continuar con su relación o volver a ella, todo gracias a lo que la chica le había dicho

 _"Te gusta Kyle, estás enamorado"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, y no le ayudaba que justo tuviera que ver al pelirrojo en la parada del autobús. Deseaba que le hubiera dado algo para poder quedarse en su cama viendo la tele o jugando video juegos, pero no, ese mismo día, todo iba tranquilo, y los cuatro amigos estaban completamente sanos de salud, incluso Kenny seguía vivo. Stan suspiro, miró a sus tres amigos y luego otra vez al frente, todo seguía igual, tal vez habían crecido, y ahora iban en la preparatoria, pero el pueblo seguía igual, el mismo autobús los seguía dejando en la escuela -como si este los fuera a seguir por el resto de su vida- y casualmente ellos seguían estando juntos.

Debía alegrarse, que a pesar de todos sus problemas siguieran juntos, pero cada vez que veía a Kyle su corazón se aceleraba y le daban nauseas -para su suerte ya sabía controlarlas-, en un inicio creía que tal vez estaba enfermo, pero fue gracias a cierta morocha que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Stan... Stan... STAN!- escuchó que alguien gritó a su lado, volteó a ver y vio a su pelirrojo amigo -Viejo, ¿sueñas despierto o qué? El autobús ya esta aquí, y al menos que ese cerebro tuyo no reaccione, se irá sin ti y a nadie le importará- reclamó Kyle jalando a su amigo

-Lo siento- se disculpó Stan una vez aterrizado en el planeta tierra

El dúo inseparable subió al autobús y se sentaron hasta el final a lado de Kenny y Butters, Cartman casualmente se había sentado junto a Wendy muy al pesar de ella, corriendo a otro lado a Bebe. Stan se sentó mirando en dirección a Wendy, esta al notar que la miraba, volteó a dirección del chico y le sonrió con confianza seguido volteando a ver a Kyle y asintiendo. Stan volteó a ver a su super mejor amigo quien miraba por la ventana tranquilamente y se sonrojó al instante. Kyle volteó a ver al moreno y se preocupó al ver su amigo rojo de la cara.

-Stan, estás bien?- preguntó mirando a los ojos, provocando que el sonrojo de su amigo aumentará

-S..Sí- respondió intentando no sonar nervioso -No te preocupes-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo volviendo a mirar a la ventana -Si te sientes mal, sólo dime-

-Gracias- le dijo aún más sonrojado pero ocultando su rostro mirando al suelo, como si este luciera interesante, aunque en ese momento se dio cuenta que el piso del autobús estaba lleno de basura, comida tirada, chicles y bolas de papel, tanto secas como mojadas con saliva -Kyle, el autobús siempre ha estado así de sucio?- preguntó mirando al pelirrojo, quien volteó a verlo confundido

-No lo sé, nunca me ha interesado eso- Kyle lo volteó a ver confuso -Seguro que estás bien?- acercó su rostro al de Stan para checar su salud

-Sí!- exclamó completamente avergonzado, todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados a excepción de cierta morena con gorro morado, quien reía por lo bajo - _Maldita sea Wendy-_

-Stan, viejo, cálmate estás muy exaltado- Kenny le dijo intentando calmar a su amigo, quien simplemente se moría de la vergüenza

El camino hacia la escuela fue tranquilo para todos a excepción de Stan, que esperaba no cometer alguna estupidez en todo el día y por lo que restaba de su vida. Si tan sólo Wendy no se lo hubiera dicho, en estos momentos podría actuar tranquilo a lado de sus amigos, pero como el mundo estaba en su contra, y al parecer también Wendy, debía soportar la presencia de su mejor amigo e intentar no confesárselo y arruinar su amistad por completo, ¿qué tal si la madre de Kyle se enteraba? Alarmaría a todo el pueblo y les prohibiría el volver a verse, y por supuesto que él no quería eso, lo último que quería era que lo separaran de su super mejor amigo.

Pasaron a su primera clase que era geografía, la materia más aburrida desde el punto de vista de el 99.9% de la clase, la única que no le aburría era a Wendy, incluso a Kyle parecía aburrida. La mayoría de los estudiantes se estaban cayendo dormidos, cuando de repente se escucharon caer varios libros en uno de los asientos, todos voltearon a ver al culpable del ruido, incluso la maestra, con molestia, revelando al causante, quien era nada más y nada menos que Tweek, a quien le había dado un pequeño ataque de nervios.

Tweek, al sentir las miradas de los demás comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, ante esto, Craig miró a todos con su típico rostro indiferente y les mostró su clásica seña. La maestra, ofendida por la acción del morocho, lo mandó a la oficina del consejero, el chico suspiró con fastidio, y cuando Tweek se iba a disculpar por causarle molestias, el otro sonrió levemente, casi invisible, y se salió del salón.

Stan miró toda la escena, y por un momento, un pensamiento algo extraño a su parecer, cruzó su mene.

- _Y si Craig y Tweek son pareja? No creo que el desgraciado de Craig haría algo así por cualquiera... Eso es imposible! En qué estás pensando Stan?! Todos es culpa de Wendy! No porque yo sea gay (al parecer) significa que todos sean gays-_ se quedó pensando mirando fijamente a Tweek, quien intentaba poner atención a la clase.

De lo que Stan no se dio cuenta era que Tweek tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro, y por el rabillo del ojo seguía viendo la puerta por la que Craig salió para dirigirse a la oficina del consejero.

La larga y aburrida clase por fin terminó y mientras que algunos suspiraban de alivio, otros se despertaban y bostezaban sin vergüenza alguna. Stan se levantó de su asiento con intenciones de caminar hacia Kyle, cuando el pelirrojo se paró y caminó hacia otro lado. Stan se quedó de pie siguiendo con la mirada al judío, cuando notó que este iba hacia... Rebecca?! Los nervios comenzaron a dominar al moreno, quien simplemente no sabía que hacer, si caminar hacia su super mejor amigo y alejarlo de esa chica, o simplemente dejarlo hacer amistades.

Sin embargo, su cerebro, el cual estaba revuelto de varias cosas sin sentido, decidió seguir la primera opción. La más arriesgada, y la más tonta.

Se acercó decidido a donde Kyle y Rebecca estaban, y con todo el valor que mantenía, tomó a su super mejor amigo y lo jaló lejos de la castaña, quien miraba a Kyle confusa, mientras este le respondía con la misma mirada.

Stan, quien ignoraba las reclamaciones de su amigo, simplemente seguía jalándolo hacia la puerta con las intenciones de salir del salón y saltarse la clase. Kyle, molesto por la actitud terca de Stan, comenzó a jalar hacia el otro lado con intenciones de dirigirse a su asiento, el moreno, sin embargo, no se rindió y comenzó a jalar más fuerte ganándole en fuerza al pelirrojo, quien usando su conocimiento en física hizo uso de ella, deteniéndose en seco, provocando que Stan cayera hacia la dirección de la puerta, que era donde el quería llegar.

-Es la ley de la inercia Stan- dijo Kyle ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

-Tú y tu maldita ciencia- se quejó Stan levantándose y mirando a su amigo con odio, hasta que vio claramente sus ojos verdes.

Al darse cuenta de la cercanía del rostro del pelirrojo, un sonrojo bastante notable cubrió el rostro de Stan, y lo dejo por un momento en trance. Kyle, iluso a lo que pasaba su amigo, creyó que tal vez se sentía mal por la caída.

-Stan, te sientes mal?- preguntó preocupado

En eso, Wendy, quien había visto toda la escena junto con Bebe, y estaba al tanto de todo, se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Stan haciéndole reaccionar.

-Por supuesto que esta bien- dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual sorprendió a ambos chicos -Son sólo los típicos problemas de la adolescencia-

-Pero viejo, por qué me querías sacar del salón de la nada?- preguntó Kyle sin entender realmente lo que había dicho Wendy

-Bueno... yo... quería saber si estabas libre mañana viernes en la tarde- Stan respondió no muy confiado de sus palabras

-Mañana? Ehm...- Kyle volteó a ver a Rebecca nervioso, quien le mandó una sonrisa

Stan, no pasó eso por desapercibido, y pronto, todas las mínimas esperanzas que tenía se desvanecieron, si es que alguna vez tuvo una mínima esperanza. Wendy, al darse cuenta de eso decidió intervenir, caminando hacia Rebecca y diciéndole algo. Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a las chicas hasta que Wendy regresó con una sonrisa.

-Hey Kyle, Rebecca dice que no puede salir mañana porque va a ir conmigo y las chicas al centro comercial, ya sabes, con eso de que esta aprendiendo a hacer amigos desde que dejaron de darle educación en casa, así que lo siente- intentó Wendy sonar convincente.

Ante esto, Kyle suspiró un poco desanimado pero rápido volteó a ver a Stan con una sonrisa.

-Entonces supongo que sí estoy libre mañana- sonrió Kyle, sacándole una pequeñas sonrisa a Stan

-Suerte- le susurró Wendy a Stan y se fue a donde estaba Rebecca y las demás chicas.

-Y qué quieres hacer mañana?- preguntó Kyle

-Podríamos ir a ver una película- sugirió Stan un poco nervioso por la propuesta

-Claro- Kyle sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su súper mejor amigo

La campana sonó y todos regresaron a sus asientos, esperando a que el siguiente maestro entrará al salón para dar su clase. El siguiente maestro en entrar fue el de matemáticas, la materia que Stan mas amaba -noten el sarcasmo-.

Stan intentaba evitar dormirse en la clase, pero con cada palabra que el maestro decía el sueño le iba ganando, volteó a ver al asiento de Kyle y vio que este prestaba total atención. Después de todo era su materia favorita, seguida de física, y casualmente las dos que Stan menos entendía. Recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, observaba con atención cada movimiento que Kyle hacía, hasta el más mínimo. Por un momento se sintió como un acosador, y se asustó de sí mismo. Soltó un suspiro y miró a un lado, donde pudo ver a la perfección las manos de Token y Clyde entrelazadas, los ojos se le abrieron como platos a la vez que observaba con sorpresa.

-Pero qué carajos?!- exclamó alzando la voz y llamando la atención de todo el salón, incluso de Token y Clyde.

-Hay algo malo en mi clase Marsh?- preguntó el maestro mirando molesto a Stan, quien se volvía a morir de la vergüenza por segunda vez en el día.

 _Que diablos pasa contigo?!_

Kyle lo volteó a ver y le exclamó con la mirada, Stan pudo sentirlo. Se quería morir de la vergüenza, quería que la tierra lo tragará, lo cual no era imposible en este pueblo. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados y recargados en su escritorio y cerró los ojos frustrado.

La clase pasó y para la suerte de Stan, no cometió ninguna otra estupidez. Era hora del descanso, la hora en la que podría pasar tiempo con Kyle. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de pasar el descanso comiendo a lado de Kyle, y si era posible alimentar al pelirrojo. Se levantó listo para llamar a Kyle, más cuando lo volteó a ver ya era muy tarde, estaba hablando con Rebecca. Pronto pensamientos comenzaron a cruzar su mente.

 _Y si están planeando su primera cita? Espera, aún no son pareja... o al menos que yo sepa... Y si ya lo son y están planeando su primer... o tal vez segundo aniversario?! Y si ya se están preparando para la boda, y luego la luna de miel?! Puede que estén hablando de cuántos hijos quieren tener! Tal vez ni siquiera me elija para el ser el padrino de bodas o de alguno de sus hijos! Probablemente ya descubrió que me gusta y lo amo, y esta planeando irse del país con ella! Y entonces en el viaje se reirán de mi miseria! OH POR DIOS MORIRÉ SOLO! MORIRÉ SOLO Y CON CINCUENTA GATOS, QUIENES AL FINAL ME ABANDONARÁN POR IRSE CON UNA MUJER! MI VIDA ES UNA MISERIA! DEBERÍA VOLVERME GÓTICO OTRA VEZ!_

Y en lo que Stan pensaba en todos esos ridículos escenarios, sus tres mejores amigos se acercaban lentamente hacia él. Stan no vio venir la cachetada que le dio Kenny hasta sentir el dolor en su mejilla izquierda.

-Cabrón, eso dolió un carajo!- reaccionó Stan acariciando su mejilla y mirando molesto a Kenny, quien sonreía victorioso.

-Viejo, te la pasas en la luna, ya salieron todos y tú sigues ahí parado como pendejo- le señaló Cartman al mismo tiempo que Stan miraba a su alrededor.

Era cierto, ya no quedaba nadie en el salón, ni siquiera Rebecca. Temía que Kyle se había ido con ella y miró al suelo deprimido, entonces alguien le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, volteó y vio a Kyle frente a él mirándolo con preocupación.

-Stan, en serio me preocupas, has estado muy distraído, sucede algo?- preguntó Kyle sin borrar su preocupación.

-Kyle, sigues aquí- Stan sonrió a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Sí, a dónde pude haberme ido?- Kyle lo miró confundido.

-Oh Dios, sigues aquí Kyle!- Stan lo abrazó sin realmente darse cuenta de sus acciones.

-Viejo, eso es tan marica- Cartman lo miró con asco a la vez que Kenny reía y Kyle seguía sin entender que pasaba.

Stan se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se separó de su mejor amigo, quien lo veía con extrañeza. Stan se sonrojó completamente y miró hacia otro lado. Kyle suspiró y jaló a su mejor amigo, siendo seguidos por Cartman y Kenny, el último aun reía por lo bajo. Llegaron a la cafetería y Stan no pudo evitar voltear a ver al grupo de Craig, estaban comiendo tranquilamente y platicando, Clyde y Toke riendo, Tweek con sus típicos ataques y Craig con su típica cara inexpresiva, lucían normales. Stan asintió sin razón alguna y siguió a sus amigos a la única mesa vacía.

Se sentaron en la mesa y sacaron sus almuerzos colocándolos en la mesa, todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente sin decir alguna palabra. En cualquier otro momento Stan hubiera disfrutado de la calma de sus amigos, pero no esta vez; con todo ese silencio no podía evitar voltear a ver a Kyle comer su emparedado de jamón, estaba al tanto que era muy obvio pero su rostro -de acuerdo a Stan- era completamente hermoso. Cuando detrás de Kyle vio la sonrisa de Wendy, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su poca discreción y volver a ver su ensalada, comenzó a comer a la vez que intentaba cubrir su sonrojo.

El resto del almuerzo pasó tranquilo, para sorpresa de Stan, nada había pasado como usualmente hacía, todo estaba muy calmado. Se levantó y tiró el recipiente de plástico desechable al bote de basura inorgánico. Cuando regresó a la mesa vio a Rebecca sentada en donde el anteriormente estaba sentado, platicando con Kyle, mientras que éste reía al igual que sus otros dos amigos. Los celos de inmediato lo dominaron, comenzando a caminar con paso apresurado hacia donde la castaña estaba sentada. Si no hubiera sido por Wendy que lo había tomado de la cintura para detenerlo, pudo haber jurado que habría jalado a Rebecca de sus cabellos castaños y rizados lejos de sus amigos.

-Stan, contrólate- Wendy dijo jalando a su ex-novio fuera de la cafetería.

Stan intentaba soltarse del agarre de la morena, pero para su sorpresa, ésta era bastante fuerte. Después de todos esos años, Wendy se había vuelto más fuerte, claro, debía defender a las mujeres y aveces para ciertos cabeza duras la fuerza era necesaria.

Wendy jaló a Stan fuera de la cafetería y lo empujó hacia los casilleros.

-Pero qué pasa contigo? Entiendo que te guste Kyle, pero vi claramente tus instintos hacia Rebecca- Wendy lo miró molesta -Así no solo espantarás a Rebecca, sino también a Kyle-

Stan miró a Wendy molesto, un puchero formándose en su rostro, ante esto, Wendy soltó un risa y se alejó dejando a Stan de pie ahí frente a los casilleros.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron de la cafetería, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos salones. Stan buscó a sus amigos -Kyle en específico- con la mirada, los encontró caminando hacia donde se encontraba el salón de computación. Stan los siguió de lejos mirando la figura trasera de Kyle... Por supuesto que no andaba viendo su trasero! Cómo sería capaz de hacer aquella perversión?! No, el observaba la manera de caminar de su mejor amigo...

 _Ok, creo que estoy peor que como estaba con Wendy... En serio Stan? Observar el trasero de Kyle? Su manera de caminar? Es que acaso me he vuelto un pervertido?!_

Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el salón de computo. Cada vez se sentía más como un pervertido acosador, y eso no le agradaba.

Llegó al salón y entró a este, encontró una computadora vacía al fondo del salón y tomó asiento. La maestra entró y la clase comenzó.

Después de dos horas de aburrimiento por fin era hora del segundo descanso. Stan no podía estar más feliz, o eso creyó, cuando de la nada la alarma de incendios sonó por toda la escuela. Ellos, siendo el grupo más normal de la escuela, comenzaron a correr mientras la maestra intentaba calmarlos, fallando miserablemente. Kyle tomó a Stan de la mano y lo jaló fuera del salón, siendo seguidos por Kenny y Cartman. Al salir al pasillo vieron a todos los alumnos correr hacia la salida, nadie se detenía a averiguar si era una broma o si era en serio, lo único que los estudiantes querían era aprovechar aquella oportunidad como excusas para salir temprano.

El grupo de Stan de alguna manera logró salir de la escuela sin que Kenny fuera asesinado. Kyle volteó a todos lados y suspiró aliviado.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que eso fue sólo una broma- Cartman miró hacia el edificio que permanecía intacto.

-Lo más probable, de seguro fue idea de los de tercero- Kenny se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con la nieve.

-Al menos nos salvamos de las dos últimas horas que eran historia con Garrison- Kyle se sentó a lado de Kenny.

-Ni que lo digas, ese hombre/mujer lo que sea siempre me vuelve loco con sus incoherente explicaciones- suspiró Kenny haciendo un pequeño muñeco de nieve -Hasta yo sé que la más de la mitad, si no es que todo lo que dice es falso-

Stan no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a lado de Kyle y observó con detenimiento el pequeño muñeco de nieve que Kenny estaba haciendo. Cartman también tomó asiento a lado de Stan y allí se quedaron los cuatro mirando al edificio que comenzaba a arder en llamas. Los cuatro seguían inexpresivos, no era como si les importará si la escuela se quemaba, para ellos mejor.

 _Después de todo, creo que no fue una broma._

Se hizo tarde y los cuatro amigos se despidieron, cada quien dirigiéndose a su propia casa. Nadie mencionó el incendio en su casa, lo importante es que seguían vivos.

Stan llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y sin saludar a nadie subió a su habitación. Lanzó la mochila a un lado de su escritorio, se cambió la ropa por la pijama y se tiró en su cama. Sabía que debía hacer la tare, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerla, prefería quedarse tirado en su cama y preguntarse cómo diablos le explicaría a Kyle sus sentimientos. Temía en ser odiado, y que luego toda la escuela lo descubriera y se burlaran de él. Wendy le había dicho por un mensaje de texto que era mejor si se confesaba a mantener esos sentimientos guardados, y que en el peor momento estos salieran a flote, ya sea en forma de celos o algo peor. Tan siquiera si se confesaba estaba seguro que Kyle no lo odiaría, o eso quería creer. En realidad lo que temía era que Shelia descubriera sus sentimientos y le prohibiera acercarse a su hijo.

 _Creo que todo se decidirá mañana, ya sea el que me odie, corresponda mis sentimientos -lo cual dudo- o simplemente los ignore y continuemos nuestra eterna amistad..._

Stan pensó en lo último y pronto el pánico lo comenzó a dominar.

-OH POR DIOS! ME DEJARÁ EN LA FRIENDZONE PARA SIEMPRE!- gritó Stan lo más dramático posible.

-YA CÁLLATE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- escuchó a su hermana gritarle, y se quedó callado.

 _Me dejará en la friendzone y se irá con Rebecca a vivir a Los Ángeles! Ya me lo puedo imaginar riendo a lado de esa niña y burlándose de mi miseria, mientras yo me quedó en mi casa y me vuelvo un borracho! Y entonces Kyle me odiará por el resto de su vida!_

Stan ya se podía imaginar todo ese escenario.

 _Imaginación de Stan-_

 _Kyle y Rebecca se subían al avión que iba a Los Ángeles, mientras Stan los despedía con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Hasta nunca mi amado Kyle- decía limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que una vez perteneció a su bisabuela._

 _Entonces Kyle y Rebecca caminaban felizmente por un prado de flores riendo y sonriendo, siendo rodeados por un arcoiris. Mientras tanto Stan yacía en un rincón de su habitación a oscuras observando una foto de él y de Kyle._

 _Fin de la imaginación de Stan_

Stan mordía su almohada a la vez que pensaba en aquel escenario, no podía evitar celarse y querer agarrar a aquella niña de su cabello para alejarla de _su_ Kyle. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que ese escenario era muy posible.

 _Moriré sólo._

Pensó, aún mordiendo la almohada y llorando como toda una nena.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Terminado el primer capitulo!**

 **Bueno, en parte estoy harta de que a Wendy la pongan como una perra o cosas así, la verdad a mi me encanta Wendy, es una representación del poder de la mujer. Bebe rara vez la ponen como la mala, pero esta vez decidí hacerla secundaria. Y do not worry, Rebecca tampoco será mala, si habrá un poco de tensión entre ella y Kyle, pero no al punto de llegar a ser una perra.**

 **Quiero aclarar que probablemente tarde en actualizar esta historia, ya que realmente tengo muchos proyectos que realizar (no de la escuela, más bien novelas y fanfics).**

 **Espero que disfruten de esta historia y no esperen mucho de ella :)**

 **Bye bye~**


	2. La Confesión

**Título: Winning your heart**

 **Summary: Stan descubre que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo gracias a Wendy, pero para su mala suerte, estos no son correspondidos. Stan decidido se propone a si mismo enamorar a Kyle hasta que pueda corresponder sus sentimientos / STYLE, BUNNY, CREEK / Menciones de CANDY y TYDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Confesión.**

Stan despertó de buen humor. Por fin había llegado el día. Saliendo de la escuela iría con Kyle a ver una película, ya sabía cual iba a ser, una de terror que podría asustar a cualquiera, incluso a Kyle. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, listo para empezar un nuevo y especial día. Pero claro la mejor manera de empezar el día era abriendo la puerta del baño y ver a su padre orinando en el retrete. Stan no sabía si gritar del horror, arrancarse los ojos o pegarse en la cabeza con la puerta hasta olvidar aquella escena, o tal vez las tres. Simplemente cerró la puerta y regresó a su cuarto para quedarse sentado en su cama y golpearse en la cabeza con su libro de matemáticas. Escuchó a Randy salir del baño, y antes de que alguien más quisiera entrar, corrió hacia el y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Abrió la llave de la regadera, seguido se desprendió de su pijama para entrar al agua tibia. Se duchó rápido y salió de la regadera. Claro, como su día no había empezado bien, tampoco seguiría bien, ya que al momento en que sacó su pie de la regadera éste entro en contacto con un jabón provocando que cayera en su trasero fuertemente. Gruñó por la bajo y se levantó, envolvió la toalla en su cintura y salió hacia su cuarto. Se cambió la toalla por unos su ropa interior y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse, algo cool y que se le viera bien, después de todo esta sería una ocasión muy especial.

Encontró una playera rojo oscuro con un logo de algo así como una sonrisa, de inmediato la tiró a otro lado y buscó algo mucho mejor, entonces encontró una camisa negra con una calavera blanca en el centro. Suspiró, no tenía nada realmente cool. Tomó una playera roja oscura lisa, su chamarra marrón que siempre llevaba, sus pantalones azul oscuro y su bufanda roja. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, ya que al decidir y buscar que vestir se le había hecho tarde. Como pudo se puso sus tenis y salió corriendo del cuarto. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, pasando frente a su madre hasta llegar a la puerta, abrirla de golpe y seguir corriendo hasta la parada del autobús.

Al llegar a la parada del autobús no encontró a nadie, suspiró pensando que tal vez había llegado demasiado temprano.

Esperó media hora y nadie mas llegaba, todo estaba abandonado. Ni el autobús ni sus amigos llegaban. Suspiró cansado y tomó asiento en la fría nieve. Otra hora pasó y estaba completamente seguro que ni el camión ni sus amigos iban a llegar, suspiró cansado sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chamarra. Marcó el número de Kyle y esperó unos segundos hasta que éste contestó.

-Stan, por qué marcas a éstas horas?- escuchó la voz somnolienta de su amigo al otro lado de la línea

-Qué dices, si ya son las ocho y ni tú ni el maldito camión han llegado- Stan murmuró molesto.

-Viejo, de qué hablas? No recuerdas que la escuela se quemó?- esta vez el que sonaba molesto era Kyle.

Stan guardó silencio, recordando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Su boca formó una pequeña "o" al recordar que la escuela se había incendiado. Kyle tomó el silencio como una respuesta a que recordaba el incidente.

-Ahora, regresa a tu casa y duérmete- Kyle respondió volviéndose a dormir.

-Oye, Kyle, todavía esta en pie lo de la película?- preguntó Stan interrumpiendo a Kyle de su sueño.

-Sí, todavía esta en pie, nos vemos más tarde.

-Nos vemos- Stan colgó y miró a la calle.

 _Soy un completo idiota_

Pensó Stan sonriendo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Regresó a su casa, evitando a toda costa contacto con sus padres para evitar que estos le preguntaran el por qué había regresado de la nada.

Toda la mañana se quedó en su hermosa habitación, no quería hacer nada, después de todo no había escuela. Se estaba pensando algunas excusas como que una epidemia infectó la escuela y lo habían corrido junto con otros niños, o que la escuela se había cancelado porque a la directora Victoria se le dio la gana. O bien podía decir la verdad que fue quemada y probablemente no irían a la escuela en unos días, si no es que meses. Sin embargo con eso se arriesgaba a que sus padres junto a los maestros se pusieran de acuerdo para crear por lo mientras una escuela substituta.

Sólo esperaba que Kyle no se lo haya dicho a su madre, sino ya estaría escuchando a Sheila organizando juntas con los padres y probablemente pasaría lo que pasó con Canadá. No, no quería que todo eso volviera a ocurrir, no fue una experiencia muy grata, y tampoco lo fue averiguar qué era el clítoris. Además que todavía sentía cierto odio hacia Gregory, tal vez Wendy ya no era su novia, pero eso no quitaba que Gregory había intentado quedarse con ella.

-Y casualmente Rebecca esta haciendo lo mismo con Kyle- murmuró con molestia -Esa mujer me quiere arrebatar a Kyle- agarró su buena amiga la almohada y la volvió a morder.

-Rayos Stan, si sigues mordiendo esa almohada comenzaré a llamarte muerde-almohadas, y tú sabes muy bien a qué me refiero- Stan escuchó la voz de cierto rubio inmortal en la puerta de su habitación.

-A qué vienes Kenny?- Stan botó su almohada fingiendo no haberla mordido y se reincorporó sentándose correctamente.

-Bueno, como tú sabes y yo sé, te gusta Kyle.

Al escuchar lo último Stan se quedó en su cama sentado. No movió ni un sólo músculo, como si temiera que por el más mínimo movimiento estos se fueran a romper. Kenny simplemente se quedó de pie, intentando aguantar su risa, esperaba el momento en que Stan explotara, lo grabaría con su celular y lo usaría para chantaje después. Pasaron unos segundos, la expresión de Stan comenzó a cambiar a una de espanto, entonces lo volteó a ver con temor grabado en su cara.

-COMO LO DESCUBRISTE?! ALGUIEN MAS LO SABE?! KYLE NO LO SABE, VERDAD?!- exclamó viendo a Kenny con temor -OH POR DIOS ME VA A ODIAR! ME QUEDARÉ SOLO! MORIRÉ SOLO!- se agarró el cabello en un momento de desesperación -ES MI PERDICIÓN!- se tiró al suelo de rodillas

-Viejo, nadie más lo sabe, tal vez Wendy al ser tu ex-novia- Kenny dijo guardando su celular -Kyle esta bastante metido con lo del consejo estudiantil, además que debe ayudar a Rebecca quien es nueva con todo eso de delegada- intentó aguantar su risa.

-Espera, Rebecca es delegada?- Stan preguntó confundido

-Sí, Wendy y Kyle le están ayudando junto a los otros miembros, por qué preguntas?- Kenny lo miró confuso, más pronto cambió su expresión por una sonrisa burlona -Acaso, estabas celoso de Rebecca? Sólo por qué a Kyle le gustaba cuando éramos niños?- soltó una fuerte carcajada -En serio eres increíble viejo- dijo entre risas.

Stan no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza, intentaba mirar a otro lado, pero la risa de Kenny no lo dejaba. Su rostro cada vez se volvía cada vez más rojo que hasta se le podría confundir con un tomate. Esto solo provocó que Kenny soltará una risa mucho más fuerte.

-Oh por Dios viejo, en serio me has hecho el día- intentó calmarse Kenny

-Me alegro por ti- murmuró Stan entre dientes aún sonrojado -Y a qué viniste además de decirme que sabes mi secreto?

-Bueno, sólo quería decirte que tendrás que esforzarte bastante para conseguir el corazón de Kyle- esta vez Kenny sonrió un poco nervioso.

-A qué te refieres?- Stan lo volteó a ver, su rostro ya regresando a su color natural

-Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado- Kenny sonrió levemente -Te lo digo por tu bien.

Dicho lo último, Kenny se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de Stan, despidiéndose en el camino de Sharon quien ya venía con vasos de juego. Sharon miró al rubio extrañada y se despidió igualmente, luego volteó a ver a Stan con un rostro de confusión, el chico le respondió de la misma manera. Sharon suspiró, dejando a su hijo solo en la habitación.

Stan no sabía que hacer, y no había entendido nada de lo que Kenny había dicho. ¿A qué se refería con el hecho que tendría que esforzarse bastante y que lo decía por su bien? Se revolvió el cabello frustrado, aveces Kenny podía ser bastante inteligente si quería, sólo le gustaba joder a los profesores. Se levantó de salto de la cama y tomó su computadora.

Como no sabía que hacer durante su tiempo libre hasta que tuviera que ir por Kyle para que fueran juntos a ver cualquier película que estuviera en cartelera, decidió buscar una manera de entretenerse, ya fuera en algún sitio web o de plano jugando Warcraft. La última opción le parecía mas agradable, así que decidió abrir el juego e iniciar sesión. No se molestó en comunicarse para averiguar si alguno de sus amigos estaba conectado, prefirió quedarse así, jugando para sí mismo, sin que nadie lo molestara. O eso creyó, hasta que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Stan querido, estás bien? Por qué no fueron a la escuela?- preguntó su madre con confusión -Sheila me llamó para decirme que Kyle seguía dormido, lo cual se le hizo extraño, y justo ahora Kenny vino a visitarte.

 _Mierda_

Pensó Stan mientras se mordía los labios en busca de alguna explicación coherente. No iba a decir que la escuela se quemó, ya había pensado en lo peor, y no quería que eso sucediera. Cerró la computadora, y volteó hacia la puerta, dudando sobre si responder o fingir que estaba dormido, aunque lo último era imposible, puesto que Kenny había estado en su cuarto hace unos segundos y su ataque de pánico no fue nada discreto ni silencioso. No le quedaba de otra más que mentirle a su madre.

-Stan? Por qué no respondes? No habrán planeado fugarse, cierto?- su madre volvió a llamar detrás de la puerta.

-Mamá- dijo Stan desde su lugar -La verdad es que uno de nuestros compañeros se murió y nos dieron el día libre.

-Y por qué el día libre? No sería más normal si los llevaran a la iglesia? Además que nadie me ha dicho nada- Sharon le respondió, no convencida por la respuesta de Stan.

-Es que fue Damian, y ya sabes que su familia no es muy religiosa que digamos.

Stan se quería pegar a sí mismo por decir la mentira más idiota que haya dicho. Damian era el mismo anticristo, no podía morir! Cómo le iba a creer su madre tremenda mentira más falsa que pueda existir. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su madre sí le creyó.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Stan.

Por un momento Stan no supo que decir ni que pensar.

-No hay problema- respondió Stan intentando seguir sonando convincente.

Ahora lo único de lo que tenía que asegurarse era que Butters no dijera la verdad a sus padres y que Damian no apareciera por la ciudad, y en caso de que lo hiciera se aseguraría de regresarlo al infierno o encerrarlo en alguna parte para que su madre no lo descubriera. Stan asintió, decidido y comenzó a planear lo que tal vez provocaría la destrucción del mundo, o si no del mundo tal vez de South Park... su confesión de amor para Kyle.

Estaba seguro de que en el peor de los escenarios -uno de los tantos que había imaginado- donde lo rechazará y le dijera a Sheila, la mujer los separaría, le comentaría a todos y entonces su amistad se terminaría. Buscó en internet entradas para el cine, buscando alguna función que les llamara la atención a ambos. Pensó en la nueva película de Star Wars, pero decidió que esa sería mejor para ir a verla en grupo, así que decidió una de terror. Sabía que Kyle no era alguien que se asustara fácilmente con esa clase de cosas, pero no perdía nada.

Encontró una película de terror en la cartelera por internet. El nombre era algo extraño, "El Coso". En parte le recordaba a una vieja película de terror que se llamaba "La Cosa", pero no le dio importancia y compró las entradas para la función de las seis. Eran apenas la una de la tarde. Se dio cuenta que pasó bastante tiempo haciendo nada más que sufrir pensando en incoherentes escenarios y jugar Warcraft, hasta que su madre le hizo la pregunta que probablemente la mayoría de los padres le hicieron a sus hijos. Le quedaban cinco horas para la función, así que decidió tomar su celular y marcarle a Kyle para decirle más o menos el plan.

Marcó el número más reciente en su registro de llamadas, siendo éste el de Kyle. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos en lo que la llamada entraba. Sonó dos veces el clásico _beep_ y por fin contestó.

- _¿_ _Stan?_ \- escuchó al otro lado la voz de su _crush._

-Kyle, ya encontré los boletos, será una película de terror y la función será a las seis. Te veré frente a tu casa a las cinco.

Y sin dejar al otro responder, Stan colgó, temiendo que tal vez Kyle al final le cancelara y le dijera que ya había formado otros planes con alguien más. Obviamente por _alguien más_ , Stan se refería a Rebecca.

No era que odiara a Rebecca, no tenía razón para odiar a una niña tan buena de corazón con intenciones inocentes. Simplemente odiaba el hecho de que años atrás Kyle se haya enamorado de ella, y que ahora ella asistiera en la misma escuela con ellos, cuando con su intelecto se pudo haber ido a estudiar a una escuela mucho mejor que la preparatoria de South Park. Además que odiaba el hecho de que ahora viviera con el miedo -que más bien era paranoia- de que Kyle y Rebecca se casaran para luego mudarse y vivir felizmente, mientras el sufría en su miseria del desamor.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser así con él? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo él para merecer tanto sufrimiento?

Primero con sus problemas con Wendy, entre romper, volver, romper, volver, etc., y ahora con que según estaba enamorado de Kyle -lo cual era bastante cierto-, Cupido debía odiarlo con toda el alma. Probablemente era porque obviamente él era más genial que un hombre con cuerpo de bebé, en pañales, sosteniendo un arco y flechas con forma de corazoncitos. Sí, eso era lo más seguro. Stan era demasiado genial para Cupido, y el bebé simplemente estaba celoso de su genialidad.

* * *

Eran media para las cinco, y Stan ya se encontraba frente a la casa del judío. Sus mejillas completamente rojas y no era por el frío. En su mente se insultaba y golpeaba por ser tan estúpido al llegar media hora antes de la que tenía planeada. Se debatía entra tocar el timbre, o simplemente esconderse detrás de uno de los arbustos en lo que daba la hora acordada.

Por fin se había decidido por la segunda cuando la puerta de la casa de Kyle se abrió, revelando a Sheila, quien sostenía un bolso y detrás de ella salía Ike, el pequeño con un rostro que demostraba indiferencia.

Stan se preguntaba que había pasado, ya que normalmente Ike se mostraba bastante animado. Las únicas veces que ponía un rostro así era cuando algo que no le parecía pasaba, o en el peor de los casos, se peleaba con Kyle. Para cualquier otra persona, no le hubiera parecido extraño que Kyle e Ike pelearan, después de todo eran hermanos, pero Stan recordaba la promesa que una vez Kyle hizo cuando estaban en segundo de secundaria. Nunca más volvería a pelear con Ike, no importaba que sucediera.

-Oh, Stan, ¿qué podrías estar haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Sheila con sorpresa.

-Había quedado con Kyle para recogerlo e ir juntos al cine- respondió Stan, cuidando sus palabras.

-Claro, deja le llamo- Sheila le sonrió con dulzura.

 _Por favor no me sonría así cuando quiero andar con su hijo._

Suplicó Stan en su mente, mientras le daba las gracias a Sheila.

-Si quieres pasa.

Sheila abrió más la puerta para que Stan pudiera pasar. El morocho asintió y entró a la casa.

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de odio de Ike, la cual no comprendía. Él nunca le había hecho algo malo al menor como para que lo viera con odio. Intentando ignorar la mirada del niño, Stan esperó pacientemente en lo que Sheila subía las escaleras por su hijo. Pensaba preguntarle a Ike si tenía algún problema con él, o si simplemente andaba de mal humor, pero algo en su interior le advertía que lo mejor era cerrar la boca y esperar calladito a que bajara Kyle. Sí, eso era lo mejor que podría hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que Kyle bajó detrás de su madre. Kyle tampoco iba muy arreglado que digamos, todavía llevaba su ushanka verde, algunos de sus rizos saliendo debajo de ésta, su chamarra naranja, debajo llevaba una camisa gris por lo que podía ver Stan, y pantalones negros junto con sus tenis. Se despidió de su madre y caminó a donde Stan yacía de pie.

-Listo para la película?- preguntó Stan intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Claro viejo- le respondió Kyle con una sonrisa a la vez que salían de la casa del pelirrojo.

* * *

Los dos caminaron por un largo rato. Stan intentando calmar sus nervios mientras que Kyle sonreía mirando el paisaje. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero tampoco era un silencio incómodo, todo era tranquilo, y Stan prefería que continuara de esa manera.

Pero claro, como el mundo esta en su contra, nada podía salir como él se lo esperaba. Era como si el destino lo odiara. Primero el incendio en la escuela, y ahora la aparición de Bebe, Wendy y la persona que menos quería ver durante el resto de su vida, _Rebecca,_ frente a la entrada del cine. Con sólo ver aquellos rizos castaños, Stan supo que todo se iría a la mierda. Con la esperanza de que Kyle no hubiera divisado a Rebecca, Stan lo jaló hacia otro lado, bajo la excusa de que había visto algo genial.

Al final llegaron frente al puesto de dulces. Kyle miraba los tipos de dulces con confusión, no entendiendo qué había visto Stan que le pareciera genial. Stan por su lado se moría de la vergüenza, porque por supuesto, un puesto de dulces era algo genial, lo mejor que podría haber en aquel lugar. Ocultando su rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza, Stan jaló a Kyle a la taquilla, donde mostró algo parecido a unos papeles. El señor en la taquilla les entregó los boletos correctos y les señaló donde se encontraba la sala correspondiente de la película. Los dos adolescentes agradecieron, caminando al puesto de palomitas y sodas por algo de comer.

Después de pedir sus sodas y palomitas, los chicos caminaron hacia la sala. Stan, de reojo, logró divisar a las chicas que se dirigían a la misma sala. Lanzando las palomitas a su espalda en un rápido movimiento junto con su soda, Stan jaló a Kyle de la mano hacia la sala, provocando que el pelirrojo igual tirara su soda. Aquel accidente causó que el camino de las chicas fuera interrumpido por un desastre pegajoso, donde soda yacía en las paredes y el suelo, y las palomitas que habían sido de caramelo se encontraran en el piso, una que otra pegada en las paredes.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pues la película ya estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Durante la película, Stan brincaba o gritaba del susto al igual que las demás personas, mientras que Kyle simplemente se encontraba sentado, mentón recargado sobre la palma de su mano, con el codo recargado en el descansa brazos. Nada de esa película le parecía aterrador. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La cumbre escarlata? Vaya, pero que título más aterrador, pensó Kyle con sarcasmo intentando poner atención a la película, pues que Stan estuviera a cada rato dando brincos o gritando, lo distraía.

* * *

Finalmente la película había acabado, y ambos amigos salieron de la sala del cine, un pelirrojo bastante tranquilo y un moreno que parecía aún asustado. A sus espaldas, Stan logró escuchar la risa de Wendy junto con la de Bebe, dándole la señal de que ellas igual habían salido de la sala. Tomando a Kyle de la muñeca, lo jaló hacia un lado, recibiendo quejas del pelirrojo que Stan simplemente decidió ignorar, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la confesión que debía hacer para acabar con toda esa pesadilla que le estaba pasando.

Lo llevó a una parte del cine donde en ese momento estaba seguro que no habría nadie, porque la mayoría de las salas estaban transmitiendo las funciones respectivas.

-Viejo, detente- le llamó Kyle, soltándose del agarre del moreno -Qué pasa contigo?

Stan no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo, pensativo de lo que iba a decir.

-Desde el día de ayer has estado actuando extraño.

Seguía callado. Sabía que lo que Kyle decía era cierto. Desde el día anterior no había estado actuando como normalmente lo hacía, y todo por esas malditas palabras que le había dicho Wendy y luego Kenny le había reasegurado.

 _Te gusta Kyle._

Esas tres malditas palabras que le habían arruinado su vida y muy probablemente arruinarían su amistad con su super mejor amigo.

-Lo sé Kyle.

Por fin respondió Stan, encontrando las palabras indicadas para hablar.

-Y sé perfectamente el por qué. La verdad es que tú...

Se quedó callado. Por un momento, al intentar decir lo demás, sintió como estuvo a punto de que se le fuera el aire.

Kyle lo miraba confundido y preocupado a la vez. Su mejor amigo parecía estar en un dilema con su persona propia, y él no sabía cómo ayudarle ya que Stan no le decía nada.

 ** _Tú me gustas, Kyle._**

Lo dijo. Listo. Por fin lo dijo.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaaaan *inserte imagen del roedor con cara de sorpresa asombro o yo que sé* Por fin se lo dijo, y ahora esperaran la respuesta de Kyle. La verdad sé que me quedó corto a comparación del primer capítulo, pero ya quería actualizar porque me había tardado bastante y no quería que pensaran que me había olvidado de este fic. Por deos, es uno de los que más amo que ando escribiendo ahorita. Aunque no me gustó que no tuviera tanta comedia como quería...**  
 **Bueno, por último, feliz navidad, fiestas y año nuevo atrasado. Espero que a los que celebran Día de Reyes, les haya tocado niño y ahora tendrán que pagar por los tamales o lo que les toque pagar.**  
 **Bye bye!**


	3. Rechazo y sus consecuencias

**Título: Winning your heart**

 **Summary: Stan descubre que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo gracias a Wendy, pero para su mala suerte, estos no son correspondidos. Stan decidido se propone a si mismo enamorar a Kyle hasta que pueda corresponder sus sentimientos / STYLE, BUNNY, CREEK / Menciones de CANDY y TYDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Rechazo y sus consecuencias AKA Stan volviéndose loco.**

* * *

 ** _Tú me gustas, Kyle._**

Lo dijo. Listo. Por fin lo dijo.

Esperó pacientemente por la respuesta del pelirrojo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y con la cabeza baja ya que no se atrevía a ver a Kyle a la cara después de haber dicho eso.

Al no escuchar nada, decidió abrir los ojos y levantar lentamente la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con la imagen de su super mejor amigo, pálido como si acabara de ver un fantasma o haya visto algo perturbador. De inmediato, Stan supo cual sería la respuesta. Por un momento se sintió como un completo idiota. Era obvio que esa sería su respuesta. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Kyle le correspondiera y fueran una pareja feliz? En ese instante Stan quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, porque justo acababa de arruinar una de sus mejores amistades. Todo se había ido a la mierda. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, y probablemente lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

-¿Estás de broma, cierto?- preguntó Kyle, su usualmente voz calmada, ahora temblaba.

Stan, por más que quisiera, no podía mentir. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, su mirada perdida nuevamente en el suelo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos sabiendo que decir. Mientras que Kyle buscaba una manera de responder sin lastimar a su amigo, Stan ya estaba pensando seriamente en volverse gótico de nuevo, después de todo, el negro no le iba mal ahora que lo pensaba. Pensamientos de volverse gótico llenaban su mente, hasta que un ligero golpe en la cabeza lo volvió a la realidad.

-¡Viejo, respóndeme!

Le gritó Kyle, claramente molesto por el hecho de que Stan lo haya estado ignorando en un momento bastante crucial para su amistad, que probablemente ya estuviera destruida, pensó Stan.

-No es broma, en serio me gustas y creo que estoy enamorado- respondió Stan alterado.

-Mira Stan, comprendo tus sentimientos, pero lamento decirte que no los comparto.

Okay, eso le lastimó más de lo que se esperaba Stan. Por supuesto sabía que una respuesta así era la más posible, y hasta se había preparado mentalmente, pero al parecer no lo suficiente ya que sí le había herido la respuesta de Kyle. Sentía como si hubieran aplastado su corazón para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo fuertemente con el pie. Sí, así de mucho le había dolido la respuesta del pelirrojo. Stan intentó mantenerse firme, no iba a romperse en frente de su mejor amigo por eso, no quería que Kyle llegará a sentir lástima por él.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. Mi super mejor amigo, y quiero que las cosas se queden así. Así que espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad.

 _No para nada. El hecho de que me gustes, e incluso puede que este enamorado, no arruina nuestra hermosa y casi gay amistad que teníamos. Mucho menos el hecho de que me hayas rechazado y me hayas dejado en la famosa y cruel friendzone._

Pensó Stan con sarcasmo. Claro que estaba feliz de que Kyle no quisiera arruinar su amistad y no lo alejara completamente de él, pero el hecho de haber sido dejado en la friendzone, le hizo entender el por qué todos le temían. Aun así, lo que le preocupaba era que de ahora en adelante no sería normal para Stan, tal vez para Kyle sí, pero no para él. Esperaba que con el tiempo los sentimientos desaparecieran para volver a ser como antes.

-¿Amigos?

Kyle le preguntó extendiendo la mano. Stan sonrió, intentando ocultar sus pensamientos hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

-Super mejores amigos.

* * *

El regreso del camino fue bastante normal. Ambos chicos bromeaban, reían y platicaban, aparentemente olvidando lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos atrás.

Cuando Stan fue a acompañar a Kyle a su casa, Sheila regresaba al mismo tiempo junto a Ike. El niño, al momento de ver a Stan, una mirada de odio se dibujó en su rostro. Sin embargo, al parecer sólo Stan la podía ver, ya que Kyle y Sheila parecían ignorantes ante los ojos que intentaban matar al moreno con la mirada.

Intentando ignorar al pequeño, Stan se despidió de la señora Broflovski, a pesar de que ésta lo había invitado a cenar él le había dicho que le prometió a su madre ayudar con la casa. Claro que era mentira, Stan nunca ayudaba, pero ya era bastante incómodo que Ike lo quisiera destruir con la mirada como para luego pasar tiempo con la familia de su amigo de quien se había enamorado, porque Stan ya había llegado a la conclusión durante el camino que sí estaba enamorado de Kyle. No solamente le gustaba su mejor amigo que era un él, sino que se había enamorado de un él, quien lo había rechazado y bestfriendzoneado. Sí, Stan acababa de inventar el verbo bestfriendzonear, acción que sucede cuando deciden que eres sólo un mejor amigo. Auch.

Se despidió de Kyle, y se marchó de regreso a su casa, listo para comenzar sus nuevos días y años como gótico. Siempre supo que el negro le iba bien, mejor que a los otros niños góticos, y no es que Stan fuera egocéntrico, sino que simplemente necesitaba alguna manera de consolarse y al parecer esa era la única que se le ocurría.

* * *

Stan nunca se consideró homosexual ni bisexual. Él tenía bastante claro que le gustaban las mujeres, después de todo, anduvo con una por casi siete años sin contar las veces que terminaban. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, exactamente, sólo ha andado con una mujer por toda su vida, y nunca se sintió atraído por otras, ni siquiera por otros. Tras esto, Stan concluyó que ni él sabía que era. Diablos, incluso podía ser asexual o pansexual! Ya todo se podía en esta vida.

Sin embargo, a pesar del hecho que había sido bestfriendzoneado, Stan había decidido algo. Haría que Kyle se enamorara de él, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

Al llegar a su casa, sacó un cuaderno junto con su laptop. Buscó un sitio del que había escuchado hablar en una conversación entre Wendy y Bebe, no sabía la razón de cómo se pudo acordar todavía del nombre. Tecleó _fanfiction_ en google, y rápidamente le dirigió a un link que tenía el mismo nombre de lo que había escrito en el buscador. En la esquina de la página decía _"Buscar"_. Escribió la palabra que invadía su mente, intentando prepararse para lo que posiblemente estaba por ver. Cuando la página cargo, varios links que aparentemente eran _fanfics_ , aparecieron. Algunos decían algo así como _Rated M_ mientras que otros decían _Rated T._

Creyendo tontamente, que _M_ era para male, y _T_ para tits, decidió entrar a uno que decía la primera letra. Se dio cuenta de su gran error, cuando conforme iba leyendo aquel fanfic de al parecer Capitán América y Iron Man, cada vez se volvía más morboso y pervertido. Tan pronto como iba a a llegar a lo que sería el clímax, en un rápido movimiento, Stan cerró su laptop de golpe, no queriendo leer nada más. De algo estaba seguro en aquel momento, nunca volvería a ver a los Vengadores de la misma manera.

Tomando un gran suspiro, Stan volvió a abrir su laptop, y antes de que sus ojos cacharan algún otro párrafo que lo pudiera perturbar más, se salió de la página regresando a la anterior. Ahora comprendía que M era de mature, y probablemente T era para teens o algo por el estilo, por lo tanto no entraría a otro que dijera YAOI RATED M. Sí, exacto. Stan estaba leyendo y buscando yaoi.

Buscó algún otro que sonará interesante y menos perturbador, ya que el anterior había probablemente destruido completamente cualquier gusto por el Capitán América.

El siguiente que encontró no leyó de que pareja era ya que le pareció interesante el resumen, igual que no checo el rating. Conforme iba llegando a la mitad, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro, intentando contener cualquier impulso por vomitar. Esta vez la pareja había sido entre Superman y Batman, y al parecer el rating era igual M. Salió rápido de la página, intentando mantener algo de gusto por ambos superheroes. Stan se preguntaba, qué tenían las chicas contras los superheroes como para emparejarlos.

Lo que Stan ignoraba era que uno de los fanfics que se encontraban en aquella página decía claramente Style/Stan x Kyle. Sí, Stan había pasado a formar parte de un fanfic junto con su super mejor amigo ahora crush platónico. Además que el nombre del usuario que lo había escrito tenía un nombre bastante familiar _SuperWenT_.

* * *

Finalmente Stan decidió pedir ayuda a las únicas personas que conocían su más grande y oscuro secreto.

-Que deseas vivir en un mundo de vacas rosas y puros vegetales?- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa burlona, recibiendo una queja del moreno.

-Mi amor por Kyle!- respondió Stan con una pose victoriosa.

-Viejo, no quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero...

Kenny se quedó callado, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar y no herir a su amigo.

-Ya sé que me rechazó, pero no me rendiré,- Stan lo miró con un sonrisa intentando calmarlo, -Tu ya sabes como soy.

-Y es por eso que nos preocupa.

Esta vez habló Wendy, su mirada mostrando preocupación por su ex-novio.

-Wendy, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien,- el moreno la volteó a ver con confianza, -Después de todo, no dejaré que un hombre en pañales me derrote,- soltó una risa triunfante.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Kenny y Wendy llegarán a la conclusión de que su querido amigo Stanley había comenzado a delirar.

* * *

Los tres amigos habían llegado a una conclusión. Crearían un plan para ayudar a Stan. En realidad habían formado dos planes, pero uno de ellos había sido ideado por Stan y era bastante... raro podría ser la palabra ideal, e incluso así se quedaría en corto, por lo tanto decidieron ir con el de Wendy. Kenny la verdad, sólo quería ver el mundo arder, o no, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que, ¿por qué no?

El plan era simple, seguir una serie de pasos para que Stan pudiera enamorar a Kyle. Eso era lo que Wendy y Kenny habían quedado, porque Stan había decidido seguir su propio plan, un plan que probablemente lo llevaría a la cárcel o a un hospital psiquiátrico, si acaso lo descubrían.

En lo que Kenny y Wendy repasaban la serie de pasos, Stan leía una hoja con distintos nombres en rojo alrededor de uno escrito en tinta verde. Ustedes ya han de suponer de quien era el nombre en el centro, y que significaban los nombres alrededor, unidos con flechas azules. Y si no saben, bueno, en pocas palabras Stan se iba a volver un yandere si alguien no lo detenía. El chico que normalmente estaba en contra de matar- ok, no estaba completamente en contra de matar, estaba en contra de matar únicamente animales, los humanos no tanto. El punto es que a menos que Kenny o Wendy, o ya de plano alguien más lo detuvieran, una masacre ocurriría en South Park, y probablemente en Nueva Jersey también (porque why not?), todo dependía de como transcurrieran los eventos.

Cuando Wendy se dio cuenta que Stan estaba distraído con una hoja de papel, llamó su nombre. Stan en un rápido movimiento guardó la hoja en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Repasaron lentamente los pasos, sólo para estar seguros de que todo quedara en la cabeza de Stan y éste no cometiera ninguna estupidez, lo cual era pedir un milagro. Kenny estaba seguro que Stan no duraría ni un día sin cometer alguna estupidez que podría arruinar su plan, y Wendy comenzaba a crear un plan B en caso de emergencia, con estos chicos uno nunca sabe. Wendy sabía muy bien que nunca podía confiar completamente en que el primer plan saliera bien cuando se trataba de los chicos de South Park, pareciera como si hubiera algo en su naturaleza que les evitaba actuar con racionalidad y en lugar cometer algún error que conllevaría a algo mucho más grande.

Una vez un poco asegurados -o eso intentaron- de que Stan seguiría los pasos al pie de la letra, Wendy y Kenny le dieron la luz verde para que comenzará y fuera en busca del amor de Kyle. Stan les dirigió una sonrisa llena de confianza y salió de su cuarto con meta en mente. Conseguiría que Kyle lo amara, y si el plan de Wendy y Kenny no funcionaba, siempre podía recurrir al suyo.

-Va a cometer alguna estupidez- dijo Kenny, mirando a Stan marcharse.

-Lo sé,- respondió Wendy con una sonrisa, -Por eso tú te vas a asegurar que no lo haga.

-Yo?- Kenny la miró incrédulo, -Wendy, aunque no lo creas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Así le llamas a Butters? Cosas?- Wendy lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien que había ganado al ver el sonrojo del rubio.

Kenny tosió, evitando la mirada de Wendy, se puso la capucha y salió del cuarto de Stan.

Contenta consigo misma, Wendy salió igualmente de la habitación de su ex-novio, se despidió de Sharon y se dirigió a su reunión con Bebe y otras chicas de la escuela sobre un tema que probablemente causaría una gran conmoción, en el buen sentido.

* * *

Todo estaba listo. La escuela la habían vuelto a reconstruir en tan sólo dos días, dejando a los chicos preguntándose si realmente les importaba su educación a los adultos.

Stan se sentía preparado, realizado, psicológicamente listo. Hoy era el día en que comenzaría el plan que Wendy y Kenny habían planeado para él, a la vez que realizaría el suyo en cubierto. Recordó la tienda de armas de su tío Bilbo y como éste le dejaba tomar las armas que quería. Por supuesto que Stan no había tomado ninguna, no, eso era ilegal... cierto? En estos tiempos uno realmente ya no sabía lo que es legal y no. El punto es que Stan no tomó ninguna arma, él no era ningún delincuente. No, Kyle lo odiaría si se volviera uno, lo cual era un poco hipócrita después de todo lo que habían pasado cuando eran niños y todos los líos en los que se habían metido. Para ser honesto, Stan todavía se preguntaba cómo es que ninguno de los cuatro había sido arrestado.

Guardando una nota de papel con varios nombres junto a un pequeño objeto de metal en la bolsa de en medio de su mochila, Stan salió de su casa con las intenciones y expectaciones de que ésta vez sí vería a sus amigos en la parada del autobús y éste sí llegaría. El recuerdo del día anterior todavía le causaba vergüenza. Sólo esperaba que ni Kenny ni Cartman lo descubrieran. Hablando de Cartman, Stan no estaba seguro de si éste sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kyle, y Kenny sabía perfectamente lo que podría pasar si se lo contaban, por lo tanto esperaba que Cartman fuera ignorante a todo lo que había pasado e iba a pasar.

Al llegar a la parada del autobús, Stan encontró a sus tres amigos parados ahí. Kyle y Cartman como siempre peleando, mientras Kenny leía una revista playboy que parecía había encontrado en la basura. Intentando actuar con naturalidad frente a Kyle, Stan los saludó como cualquier otro día.

-Alguien sabe como lograron reconstruir la escuela en dos días?- Stan preguntó.

-Creo que dijeron algo sobre usar magia oscura, la verdad no lo sé viejo- Kenny respondió, su vista aun enfocada en su revista.

Y honestamente Stan no lo dudaba, en este pueblo sucedía hasta lo que uno menos se esperaba así que si los maestros usaron magia oscura para restaurar la escuela, realmente de algún modo tenía sentido.

El autobús llegó, y al igual que hace dos días Stan y Kyle se sentaron juntos hasta atrás a lado de Kenny y Butters, Cartman volvió a sentarse junto a Wendy, ignorando los insultos susurrados de parte de la chica. El camino fue tranquilo, Stan de vez en cuando volteando a ver a Kyle quien se encontraba distraído con el paisaje fuera de la ventana, dándole una última vuelta a su plan, hasta que justo en frente de él logró ver un para de manos entrelazadas. Y para la sorpresa de Stan, aquellas manos pertenecían a Craig y Tweek. Esta vez Stan estaba seguro de que no estaba soñando, que aquella imagen era completamente real.

Intentando mantener la calma, Stan respiró profundo. Una y otra vez, continuamente, hasta que sintió su corazón desacelerar. Volteó a todos lados, notando a todos ignorantes de lo que pasaba entre los dos frente a él.

Entonces era oficial. El CREEK era oficial... Diablos, ahora le debía veinte dolares a Wendy.

Ignorando por completo el hecho de que había perdido su razón si había apostado con Wendy sobre el CREEK siendo real, Stan regresó su atención al plan.

Obviamente Stan era iluso a lo que seguir siendo amigos significaba, sino no habría creado un plan para que Kyle se enamorará de él y sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Claro, también había que recordar que Stan no estaba pensando coherente, no con su idea de tal vez matar a cualquiera que intentará hacer algún tipo de movimiento en el pelirrojo. Estaba incluso la posibilidad de que si volvía a ver a Rebecca, lo más probable es que la pobre chica terminará con miedo de incluso entrar al mismo salón donde se encontrará Stan o Kyle. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Stan debería ir a ver a un psicólogo, si no lo hacía pronto terminaría entonces en un psiquiatra por dos razones, una: homicidio; dos: acoso e incluso reclusión a un ser humano.

* * *

 **Este capítulo quedó demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero bueno ahí tiene la respuesta de Kyle. Y ahora por eso hay una gran probabilidad de que Stan termine en prisión.**

 **Además, quise agregar el CREEK desde hace mucho, especialmente porque es completamente CANON y eso me hace feliz :3**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y lamento mucho la tardanza de medio año. Espero poder actualizar tan siquiera mensualmente.** **Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios, y agreguen a favoritos.**


End file.
